


Integration Effect

by Ttran2323



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttran2323/pseuds/Ttran2323
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard is an N7 soldier. Commander Shepard is a Spectre candidate. Commander Shepard... is now equipped with a tag-along.





	Integration Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot I had this idea. Then realized I have no idea how to make it longer so now it is a oneshot.

Jane Shepard was not having a good week.

It had seemingly started innocent and normal. A shakedown run. With a new prototype ship. With the legendary David Anderson as the captain. And being accompanied by a Council Spectre.

Ok, it really should not have been that last thing that tipped her off. She had ignored it at the time, only wanting to return back to a, relatively, normal life as a soldier.

Later, in the privacy of her own room, she would laugh and cry in hysteria about how quickly her life had spiralled out of control.

As it stood, Eden Prime had happened. A massive dreadnought level ship. Jenkin’s death. The arrival of the Geth. Nihlus’ death. Saren, the absolute bastard, being the cause of his death. The Beacon. And the explosion.

Regardless, after waking up from the worst headache in her entire life she quickly went about her business with the various reports following Eden Prime, followed Anderson to deliver said report to the Council… which was promptly ignored.

By this point her patience was at an end and, agreeing with Anderson’s plan, she went out to get the evidence. Partly because it needed to be done. But mostly out of spite against the Council and to get back at Saren for what he had done.

Unfortunately for her, problems and other complications simply kept piling up in an almost eerie fashion that, if she didn’t know better, would have her cursing very loudly at the sky.

_“You know I can still hear your internal monologue right? Just because you’re choosing not to acknowledge my existence doesn’t mean I’m a figment of your imagination.”_

Ah yes, the current source of her headache.

Evidently the Eden Prime beacon had managed to upload an AI into her head. Highly advanced. Fully aware. Super adaptive.

Which she had to keep under wraps since the last thing she wanted was to have her brain exposed.

_“Ok, one, I doubt they’d kill you for something you had, like, no control over. Mostly. Secondly, it is getting all kinds of sad with how much you’re trying to convince yourself that I'm just a simple AI.”_

Oh and very snarky. Who's idea was it to give this thing a personality? Furthermore-

_“By the way, moment Fisk is down, you’re gonna want to start making your way down towards the alleys. Another future friend will be down that way.”_

-it kept using its, obviously, advanced prediction algorithms or something to tell her what to do. And it kept trying to convince her that it-

_“Ok, I was graciously ignoring it the last couple minutes but to reiterate; I am a fucking grown ass woman and I would **greatly** enjoy being given at least that proper respect, thank you very much! I’ve told you this, like, 5 times now!”_

-that IT was just a normal woman behind a screen who had been about to relax and play a game. Of her life. Her perfectly sane-

_“You realize that you weren't gonna have anything remotely resembling a sane life after becoming a Spectre, right?”_

-completely rational-

_“That is a total farce seeing as your future major enemy spits in the face of logic considering its own existence can be boiled down to an accidental logic error.”_

-and totally NORMAL life!

_“Hah! 'Normal’ life she says. Yeah, that’s definitely not an option considering you're set to become an Icon to the people and, later on, become a Savior of the Galaxy afterwards.”_

So yeah, she could be forgiven for having a short temper and yelling at the krogan for killing Fist after the fight. Not because she was angry, mind you. She actually didn’t really care much for Fist. It had mostly been shock that had caused her to yell out.

_“Right, you’re not a classic Paragon or Renegade. Almost forgot about that. Either way, you’re gonna wanna get going. Tali’s still in danger.”_

Ignoring the Voice, and ignoring the shouts of her teammates, she pushed forward to get to the location that Fist’s computer spewed out, hoping it hadn’t been a false lead.

And yet, up ahead in the dark alley she saw them. Two unknown people approaching a Quarian. Most likely assassin’s sent by Saren-

_“Fist actually but considering he’s working for Saren it pretty much is.”_

-and most likely well equipped. In fact her HUD was showing-

_“Ok, yeah, these guys are a legit joke. Completely forgot how weak they actually were.”_

-a very comprehensive analysis of the enemies shields. (Which it could not do before! More evidence of the super advanced AI!) Which were incredibly weak. She was almost offended.

_“Yeah, savour this moment. Because, spoiler alert, it gets so much more difficult in the future.”_

And now she was annoyed. Again. She was getting increasingly happy that she had continued to wear her helmet, even if only to cover her twitching eye.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not much honestly. Long story short, Shep essentially has a back seat driver in the form of a voice in her head. Who is obviously me in the real, or as close as it gets. A version of me that just wanted to play Mass Effect. Then snark happens, casual spoilers happen, and eventually things happen. Mostly memes and shitty references.
> 
> No real intention of continuing this but I always liked Self Insert fics but I don't think I've ever seen one where Shepard now has the voice of a player actually in their head.


End file.
